Heavy Heartbreak
by sandyspark
Summary: full sum inside. hermione is alone after a breakup. who helps her out? a dreamfic, HHr rated m for future scenes.
1. One Kiss, And Another

……….

Hey everyone, Sandyspark here, and this is going to be my first "actual" fanfic. The only other one I have written is a stupid one shot I created earlier today. Check out my profile to read it. This story is based on a dream I had a few weeks ago, and I'm sure it will turn out awesome. You should know that many of my stories in the future will either be based on dreams or random thoughts I had during the day. I advise you to read the ones based on dreams, b/c they will turn out the best. Anyways, as promised, full summary here:

_After_ the **Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the dream which this story is based on, and no matter how many stars I wished on, I am not Ms. J.K. Rowling who owns the rest of it. Don't go suing me.

YA HEARD?

Alrighty Then.

P.S. – WARNING! Adult content…eventually.

And here's your…

**FULL SUMMARY!**

Inspired by a REALLY detailed dream of mine. Hermione is in a really good relationship with Ron. Harry is in a really good relationship with Ginny. One of them cheats, leaving the rest of them in tragedy. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley is bed-ridden (sp?) and due to one persons mistake, it is snowing IN hermione's house. Hermione gets drunk and reveals a secret, and Harry has more on his shoulders than anything else. Will a trip to the Wizarding Bahamas between two people who are no more that just friends solve all their problems, or will it just create more? Rated M for sex, mild language and possibly violence. Hermarry.

And now we trudge onward!

R&R!

* * *

**Heavy Heartbreak**

_Chapter 1:One Kiss, and Another_

It was the last day of Hogwarts, and everyone was crying, signing yearbooks, and saying their goodbyes.

Harry, who had become Head Boy, was currently in lip lock with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, who was receiving deathly looks from a group of girls down the hallway.

To no one's surprise, Hermione had been made head girl, and she had been together with Ron since the end of last year. They were saying good-bye in what Hermione considered to be a much more conservative manner, which consisted of Hermione bawling on his shoulder and Ron comforting her as best as he could.

She broke away from him resentfully.

"Ron, I have to go to the bathroom and clean myself up, okay? So I'll see you at the feast?"

"Of course, Mione," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "I'll be sure to see you there."

"Thanks, see you later then."

"See ya babe."

Before Hermione could turn around, she was almost knocked flat by Ginny, who ran up to her from behind, causing her to throw her copy of _Advanced Potions_ and her favorite (and very expensive) eagle feather quill into the air before spinning on her heel and almost collapsing in Harry's arms, which were luckily situated right behind her.

She nearly fainted.

"OhmygodHermioneI'msosorryareuoualrightshouldigetmadamepomfreyohgodimsorry," exclaimed Ginny, all in one breath.

God that girls' mouth gave new meaning to the phrase, "a mile a minute."

"Oh Ginny stop fretting, I'm fine. Thanks Harry."

Hermione craned her neck upwards from her position in Harry's arms (which was very difficult by the way) and gave Harry a significant look.

"You really do have a knack for saving people, you know?"

Harry laughed as he hoisted Hermione up from her currently uncomfortable position.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Well, I can't deny that, Mione (she visibly shivered from his breath in her ear.), but you've got to me more careful now, I'm not going to be here for you all the time anymore, especially since…(His voice heightened considerably)… drum roll please!"

Hermione was wondering what in Merlin's' name is going on, until Ginny squealed,

"I'm engaged!"

It was Hermione's turn to ramble now.

"OhmygoodnessHarryGinnycongratulationswowyouguysIneversawthiscomingthisissoexcitingI'veneverbeentoaweddingbeforebutwhenwhereHarryhowcomeyoudidn'ttellmeearlierforgetaboutthatGinnyshowmetherring!"

Ginny thrust her left hand excitedly into Hermione's face.

Hermione gasped, both from the beauty of the ring and for air deficiency

"It's… beautiful," said Hermione, for lack of better word.

In all her life, her extensive vocabulary hadn't failed her, yet today, for some strange reason, it did.

In truth the ring was perfect:

A single, perfectly chiseled cat-eye pink diamond sat between two smaller round white diamonds on what she was sure was at least a 15 carat gold wedding band. On the face of the pink diamond, the faint outline of a lightning-bolt scar gleamed brightly.

"Wait, there's more…" said Ginny fervently, removing the ring and handing it to Hermione.

She looked at it, then at Harry and Ginny, in turn. What were they not telling her? Why did Ginny give her Harry's engagement ring? A look of sheer realization dawned on her face. Did this mean what she thought it meant? Was he, Harry Potter, proposing to her, Hermione Granger? Her spirits soared momentarily. In her moment of elation, all she could manage to say was a strangled, "Huh?"

Harry watched this transaction on her face, but being the boy that he was, he had absolutely no idea what was going on in her head.

Ginny, however, could read Hermione a little better that Harry, and realized at once that she wasn't thinking of something she ordinarily thought about, quite on the contrary, she was thinking of something outrageous, thought Ginny couldn't really put her finger on what it was.

"Hermione?" she said, snapping Hermione temporarily out of her trance, "Read the inscription."

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, her cheery thoughts obviously wiping off on her voice, now syrupy sweet (a/n – not in the obnoxious, pretending-to-be-sweet way).

She looked onto the inside of the ring, and mentally slapped herself for what she read:

"_To G.W. – My one and only. –H.P."_

"Oh," she repeated, considerably less cheery than she was a minute ago. "Oh," she repeated dully.

Those four little words had broken her heart. Not what they meant, but to whom they were addressed to.

She mentally slapped herself again.

"Wow Harry, it's perfect," she said in a very Luna-like voice, "It's exactly what I would've wanted for my engagement ring," she added dreamily, not quite ready to leave her dream world yet.

She noticed Harry giving her a weird look, as if she were suggesting that he get married to _her_. She was about to smile at the thought when she realized that was EXACTLY what she was implying.

"Without the lightning-bolt scar, of course," she suddenly blurted out, blushing furiously. "Oh and without the '_To G.W. from H.P.,'_ shed added hastily. She mentally slapped herself again

Harry's lips turned upwards into a smile that Hermione was so distracted with, that she hadn't seen Ginny's darkened face.

"Well guys, I'll see you later, and then we can celebrate, k? Right now I've got to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up."

"Ok Hermione, we'll see you later," said Harry as he put an arm possessively around Ginny's waist.

Hermione pivoted and began to take off towards the bathroom, but her mind was nowhere near getting herself cleaned up. It was dwelling on the events that just took place.

How could she have been so stupid to think Harry was proposing to her? In her "moment of elation" Hermione had forgotten that she was in a relationship with RON not HARRY, and furthermore, Harry was in a relationship with GINNY and was kissing her passionately under a minute ago. What was even weirder was that for the split second that she thought she would be the future Mrs. Harry Potte4r, it felt so… right.

She mentally slapped herself again, and this time much harder.

She swore.

Her extensive vocabulary had failed her again. That was twice in the same day. She had to fix that.

Almost subconsciously, Hermione thought, "Well, I guess love really does make people blind."

She stopped in her tracks and slapped herself for real this time.

In LOVE with HARRY?

No. NoNoNoNoNO!

LOVE and HARRY were two words she forbid herself to use in the same sentence ever again.

Well, except for this once…

"I am NOT in love with Harry!" she said slowly to herself.

"I LOVE RON!"

He's the one that loves me back. He's the one that cares for me. Ron loves ME!

All of this flashed through her mind in a split second. She hadn't taken two steps when someone grabbed her hand from behind.

At first she was startled, but then she turned to face the person who had grabbed her and met only a harmless, freckle-faced Weasley.

"Ginny, I can't move two feet without you attacking me. Are you turning into some sort of stalker?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tugged Hermione along the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"But I have to go to the bathroom," Hermione said whining. She REALLY had to go now.

"There are plenty of other bathrooms this way."

"Yeah but the closest one is that…"

But Hermione never finished her sentence.

Just then Ginny rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. Hermione, who was basically running to keep up with her, almost crashed into Ginny when she stopped.

"Wha…?"

But Hermione never finished that sentence either.

Before her lay a sight that madder her forget her entire conversation with Ginny. As a matter of fact, Hermione forgot everything except what her eyes saw that moment.

Pressed up against the wall was Pansy Parkinson. And holding her there was…

Ron's arms, Ron's hips, Ron's hands, and… Ron's lips.

Ron was making out with Pansy Parkinson.

At her sharp intake of breath, Ron stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Hermione…"

She turned.

"Mione, wait!"

But it was no use. She was already down the hall and gaining speed as she allowed the tears to stream down her face, settling into seas and oceans behind her.

* * *

**A/N** - _i didn't plan for Hermione to be OoC, but i guess thats how it turned out. Ahh well, its just fanfiction. Anyway, i know Hermione isn't behaving exactly like her usual self, but the main point of this chapter was to show that Hermione, at leastsubconsciously, likes Harry and to have Ron cheat on Herms. Sorry for those of you who like Ron, but i needed a bad guy and there he was._

_Anyways, i took the idea of having little "snippets" at the end of a chap. from Sunny June 46, so thanx! ill try to include them at the end of every chapter, except for this one because i dont really have anything in mind right now._

_Next chap. - Hermione breaks up with Ron and then tries to get over it. She goes home alone for the summer. Who will help her?_

_You see that little purple button down there? Click it!_


	2. More to the Truth

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, but I've had a lot on my mind lately, with school and homework, plus I've go the flu. Ugh, life sucks. And for all you Draco/Hermione shippers out there, I started writing a new dreamfic called "Let's Get Physical!" (I know, I know… no pun intended…) featuring the two of them as the main pairing. My artist, accolay, wanted a certain side pairing in there, so I warn you, it probably will contain a small amount of slash. Anyways, look out for that in a few weeks. And, I think ill start a joint deviant art account with my artist so you all can see the beautiful illustrations she's drawn for me! Yay! Look out for that later on too. Anyways, I still took time out from my busy schedule to update for you! R&R! Reviewer responses and snippets at the end! Oh yea, and mild language in this chapter, for those of you who care. (I don't know why you would, as you know you're reading a rated M fic and there will be a _lot _more "explicit" content in chappies to come… lol….)

---:---:---:---

Heavy Heartbreak Chap. 2, More to the Truth 

No. This cannot be happening. It's all a mistake. I imagined it. Yeah, that's right, I imagined it," Hermione thought as she turned and ran from the scene in the hallway.

She had no idea where she was going, and though in her mind she had convinced herself that somehow what she had just seen was not real, Hermione could not stop the tears from falling. They kept coming up, and no matter what she did, she could not stem their flow. Her comforting thoughts did nothing for the pain in her heart, which somehow knew - deep, deep down - that the image she had just witnessed was, in fact, real.

Ron was snogging Pansy Parkinson.

Her boyfriend was snogging someone else.

The truth hit her like a big yellow school bus, breaking her heart in the process.

"Ron cheated on me!" she whispered under her breath.

She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had run into the girls' bathroom and right through Moaning Myrtle, who had overheard what Hermione had just said.

"Really?" asked Moaning Myrtle.

"Huh?" said Hermione, who was unaware that she was not alone until moaning Myrtle spoke up. Hermione was also blissfully ignorant of the fact that Harry was standing in the doorway behind her, panting, with his hands on his knees, b/c he had followed her from the scene of the crime, to make sure she was okay.

Harry was about to step in and get her, when he overheard Moaning Myrtle speak again.

"_I meant_, did Ronald Weasley cheat on you?" To this Hermione merely nodded. "Really? Well that's a bit of news. How long have you guys been together, because I could've sworn that he would treat his women better. He was in here at least 10 times in the past two weeks with his previous girlfriend, what was her name? Pomfrey? No. Patil? No. Oh yes, it was _Parkinson_. Anyway he was always in here making out with her and I thought she was pretty content with him. Always smirking, that one."

But Hermione was no longer listening. She had stopped listening a while back, and was stumped as her brain processed this new information. Two weeks…at least 10 times…Parkinson…content…always smirking.

It was true, Pansy had been happier over the past two weeks; it was obviously noticeable to anyone who had cow dung for brains. But why hadn't she noticed a change in Ron? Her sadness evaporated momentarily and turned into anger as she realized this had been going on behind her back for two weeks. "OH, he's gonna get it."

"What did you say?" said Moaning Myrtle, who had been preoccupied with her cuticles.

Hermione growled at the ghost girls' stupidity.

"_I meant_, Ron is going to get it, 'cause I've been with him for more than a year, and he's been creating on me with that bitch, Pansy!"

"Oh…umm…I'm sorry," said Moaning Myrtle timidly, at Hermione's sudden outburst.

Outside, Harry was also stunned by Hermione's outburst. All that was going through his mind was, "Is Hermione alright? How could I have befriended such an idiot? (a/n – he's talking about Ron, not Hermione…)"

Words cannot describe what was going through Hermione's mind at that moment.

Finally, Harry could not restrain himself any longer, and though he knew Hermione wasn't ready to see anyone yet, he still stepped through the threshold to try and comfort her, but was instead met with a second sight for that day that would be forever embedded in his memory.

Moaning Myrtle was backed up against the wall.

Hermione was backed up against the sink, and…

Her wand pointed at her own throat.

"Avada Kedav…"

"Hermione, No!"

Startled, Hermione looked around wildly, until her trained eye finally rested on a surprised and disheveled Harry Potter.

She narrowed her eyes in warning.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's not right, Hermione!"

"Well, my ex-boyfriend doesn't seem doing things that are 'wrong', so why should I give a damn!" explained Hermione, her voice rising dangerously, but not enough for her to say the name of the man whom if mentioned at all would turn her mouth bitter.

"Because you're better than him, Mione, so much better! You can get over Ron and go on with your life, not give it up!"

Harry had said the magic word.

That very name made her blood boil, but instead of her predicted reaction of a fiery anger, the mention of that bastard's name reduced her to tears and caused her to fall to her knees.

"I can't, Harry! To think that he preferred _Pansy_ to me…oh god! I can't deal with this! I really thought that we were meant for each other, I really did! I even went as far as to discuss moving in with him after Hogwarts! How can I forget about this, how? Harry, I can't do this!"

Yes you can Hermione! You need to show him that you're strong, that a woman who has been admired for everything before an incident like this can still be admired after it, after something that should've been a 'deathly blow' to her!"

"I can't."

Harry had to use all his willpower to keep him from rolling his eyes. Instead, he closed them, and said calmly,

"You _can _do it. I will help you."

"No, I can't."

At this, Harry opened his eyes, but before he could figure out what was happening, Hermione had transfigured a ring from her left hand (ironically one that Ron had given her) into a serrated knife, and in a flash, it was moving across the now pale skin of her neck.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Sorry you guys, I had to do it, bear with me for now. What'd ya think of it? Ok, reviewer responses:

**p00h: **glad you like it! Yea, it's gonna be H/Hr, u can check out my profile or the first chappie for a full summary. I am going to finish it; though it might be a while due to the time between chapters, and b/c I think it's going to be pretty long, like almost 40 chaps. I'd love suggestive criticism; it's what I live for! Lol.

**Alexandrie: **well, here it is… I will continue…

**Sassy-diva2004: **one of my favorite people! You know me… ill give you a good reason to read this story…

**HHR LOVA':** another fave person! Yeah, you know where to find me… and I admit it's pretty scary that you do…

**Vanillalillies:** Yeah, she and I are good friends, I help her and she helps me, u know? Glad I gave you a good laugh… look out for another at the end of this looong a/n! I actually like Ron, but I did need a bad guy.

**Ginweasel93: **glad I wrote something that you really wanted! And yea, im a girl, lol. Here's the chappie you ordered. And tell me; are you a die-hard Ginny fan? I don't want to reveal too much, but if you are, you might be a little disappointed…

**PandylBas: **Glad you like it.

**Bluefire-elemental:** I'm off to check out your one shot as soon as I post this!

**Kenshin's lover 101: **it is to a purple button! Or a bluish, pale purple… whatever. I'm writing this on the day I am absent (Monday) so ill see you tomorrow or whatever day I come back…

**Accolay: **You know it wont be a one-shot, you do my pictures for heavens sake! And what in the world were you doing up at 5:44 on a Saturday morning? You crazy little Ally-Chan! See you at school…ugh.

* * *

(Drum roll….)

**SNIPPETS!**

For those of you who haven't already figured it out, how the hell am I supposed to write a H/HR fic when one of them is dead and the other isn't? I suppose you could use a little imagination…but that's not the point! Hermione does not die! Ha ha to those of you who thought she did!

"Hermione opened her eyes to find Harry's head buried in her chest." (ooh-la-la…)

"…pee his pants?" (Where did that come from? You'll see…)

"Poppy, I haven't seen anything like this in a long time, but the question is, should we tell them?"

* * *

I know that little section might have been a bit confusing, so holla at me and tell if ya want snippets or not.

(The following is dedicated to vanillalillies)

Why don't you click that l'il purple button and make me happy? Your contribution might benefit the fight to stop AIDS… jk, but just make me happy anyways, k?


End file.
